mOBSCENE
by marcxlash
Summary: After attending an upper east side party, Dan sparks up a love/hate relationship with the one and only Chuck Bass. sorry for lame summary. M for sexual themes, language and an itty bitty amount of violence. will be a chapterfic.
1. Nothing Happened

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, but believe you me, I wish I did.  
I think the series would be much more interesting that way.

**Chapter Rating:** R for language, sexual themes and a tad bit of violence.

**Pairings:** Chuck/Dan as always.

**A.N:** I've noticed I seem to mix both the book world and television series into each other in my fictions, I'm sorry if that confuses those of you who haven't read the books. I was listening nonstop to Three Days Grace and Lykke Li while writing this and i think the emotions in the music somehow became displayed in this. I am also extremely skeptical about posting with- out a beta, but hopefully, you guys will be able to look passed any errors that are within this story and enjoy it nonetheless.

* * *

Dan watched the fist come towards his face, closer with every passing millisecond. He couldn't think, he couldn't move. He felt the knuckles collide with his mouth, smashing his bottom lip onto his teeth that left a line of gashes along the inside. His body flew back and he barely caught himself before his face hit the ground. The initial shock wore off and anger took it's place. Dan jumped to his feet, his mouth aching. He could feel the blood running down his chin and over his neck.

His emerald green eyes met the honey irises glaring back. They held sorrow that was drowned out by fury. Dan fucking hated him right now, he wanted this man to burn in hell. He snapped his elbow back, revealing his balled fist that shot through the air. His knuckles cracked with the impact of the collision. The man in front of him flew back, his hands shooting up to cup his cheek bone that Dan had demolished.

He quickly grasped the collar of the Armani suit on the opposing man.

"Don't touch me, you fucking vermin."

Chucks hands instantly covered Dan's, who glared harder at the refined man. The poet threw his hands forward, causing the man to fly back. His head making a sickening sound as it met pavement.

_How had it come to this_? Dan thought bitterly._ Everything was fine last week, and now_? Now all Dan wanted was for Chuck to disappear and never bother his life again.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

The blasting music was enough to shatter Dan's eardrums. Why had he promised Serena he'd come to this party? He didn't see an ounce of fun in standing alone, drinking glass after glass of alcohol that cost more than his whole wardrobe. He had attempted to find Serena, seeing her for a minute, but quickly being pushed back to the bar, where he now was; enduring the music that made his head hurt. He had drank four too many glasses of expensive wine and everything was swimming before his eyes.

_I need to sit down_, He thought to himself placing a hand on the back of his neck. His eyes scanned the massive room filled with heated bodies, swaying and dancing, which made his vision falter more than necessary. He finally noticed a small area in the back of the room. Couches lined the wall and it seemed secluded. _perfect_.

Dan bumped and pushed his way towards the resting area that seemed to be in his favor, for it was empty.

He sank into the sofa, feeling his body groan with pleasure as his joints loosened. He didn't want to be here. The girl he came to see wouldn't give him as much of a sideways glance and he had more than his fill of the upper east side.

It had seemed as if hours had wasted, by the time Dan felt human enough to grab a cab back to Brooklyn. He leaned himself forward, readying his body to lift his weight to the revolving doors when a smooth voice stopped his actions.

"Did you come to sit alone?"

Dan flickered his eyes upwards to be greeted by the irises belonging to Chuck Bass.

"Uh, no. I didn't. That's why I'm leaving now." The artist replied, standing abruptly. He suddenly felt extremely dumb. Why had he stayed? What made him believe he wouldn't run into Chuck, or anyone else?

"Sit." The suave man demanded, taking a seat of his own.

Dan blinked hard and squinted at the other. Did he actually want to talk? _Well_, Dan thought, _I guess I'm going to find out_.

He rested back onto the sofa across from Chuck, who was now smiling crookedly.

"Why are you here?" The chiseled man asked vaguely interested as he took a drink of the liquid in his hand.

The thought of alcohol made Dan's stomach squirm.

"I came with Serena." "And…where is she?" The honey eyes scanned their surroundings, seeming to find her, but Dan could see the empty stare locked behind those ovals. Chuck knew damn well where she was.

When no answer came, the searching stare landed on the disheveled Brooklyn boy, who was now absent-mindedly gnawing on his thumb nail. Chuck couldn't help but allow a small smile travel across his face.

"She can be such a bitch sometimes, can't she?"

Dan replied with a bleak glance.

"I mean, really, Daniel. Who would ask their boyfriend to come to a party with them, but then just...leave? It's not like you know anyone, correct?" The smugness in Chuck's voice caused Dan's blood to boil. "Oh? Am I mistaken?" He continued, "Are you two not dating? I never thought you were, but usually when it comes down to sex, there's a bit of a relationship. But, then again, I'm not one to talk about relationships, am I?"

Dan cleared his throat loudly, "No. You're not."

"So, you _do_ speak, then. Charming." The man looked away, his facing screaming 'boredom.'

"What is it that you want, Chuck?"

"To talk."

"About…?"

"You."

Dan leaned back slightly. He felt as if this was going to blow up in his face. He didn't want to talk to Chuck about himself, but he wouldn't mind a conversation with someone right now. He was desperate.

Chuck sighed, shifting his position and gently resting his right ankle on his left knee. "You've managed to squirm your way into my lifestyle, I see you everywhere I look, and it's recently dawned on me that I have no clue as to who you are."

_Good_, Dan thought bitterly, _keep it that way_.

Silence slowly crept over the two men who couldn't seem to look away from one another.

"I'm curious." Chuck finally added.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Dan exhaled deeply and rubbed his temples with his left hand as his right arm draped over his chest, "Okay. What do you want to know?"

"Hold on."

Dan watched the millionaire stand and walk to the bar, only to return a few minutes later with two flutes filled to the brim with Dom Perignon. Handing Dan his drink, Chuck proceeded to take a seat next to the poet, who skeptically took a sip of the expensive champagne.

"I want to know everything about you." Honesty laced the deep voice that broke the silence.

Dan cocked an eyebrow towards the man and smiled emptily. "Okay."

"Have you always lived in Brooklyn?"

"Uhm, no, actually. I haven't lived there for long."

"Why did you move…there?"

Dan gently cleared his throat and shifted away from the other man, in ability to look him in the eye, "My mom…she left. So, my dad wanted to have a new start, and I guess he liked Brooklyn."

Chuck listened intently, his eyes softening, "Your mom left?"

"Yeah, she uh, moved. To Italy. She wanted a new life without worries or problems."

Chuck's gaze dropped to the floor, "Yeah? I don't have my mom either." and he drained his flute with one drink, snapping his fingers to call over a passing waitress. "Leave the tray." He demanded, the old Chuck Bass leaking through his sentence.

Dan watched him take another flute and stared down at his own that was over half full. His head was just beginning to calm down, but he didn't want to make himself seem stuck-up. If that was at all possible for the poor man. He followed suit and polished off his drink, wincing lightly at the taste. Champagne may be expensive, but it tasted horrible to the artist.

"Where is she?" He asked, swallowing hard.

"Dead." Chuck looked away, bringing his glass to his lips.

Dan's throat tightened and he could feel a small flush rise on his features.

"Don't worry though," The handsome man assured, "I was young. I hardly remember her."

Somehow, that didn't make Dan feel better.

"Where's your dad…?"

"I'm not sure. London, Paris, Germany. Wherever he wants to be."

"Is that why you live with Nate?"

Chuck laughed softly, locking eyes with the other, "Nathaniel lives with me. I am perfectly capable of being on my own."

Dan stumbled with the words that clamored his brain, He knew Chuck was capable, he wasn't doubting the man.

Chuck's laugh grew slightly as he took in the stumbling man before him, "It's okay." He brought his glass back to his mouth as Dan calmed himself.

The silence was almost welcoming, and Dan would have never spoke again if it wasn't for the questions that kept spilling from Chuck's defined lips.

"Are you in love?"

The emerald eyed boy turned his head abruptly towards the voice. _What? He can't be serious…_ Dan wasn't sure if he was in love or not, but he knew the one fact about love was that you'll always know when you've found it. Apparently, Dan hadn't yet.

"I might be," He replied faintly, avoiding the others' glance, "Are you?"

Chuck made a small noise in his throat as he seemed to process what was just said, "No. Definitely not." He shot out quickly.

"But…aren't you with Blair?" _Is this considered pushing it?_ Dan wondered, bringing a new glass to his mouth, God, he hated this.

"No. I haven't been for a while."

"Why not?" Dan mentally kicked himself. Why his voice kept doing whatever it wanted, he didn't know.

"Just…reasons, I guess. I could have loved her, but…love doesn't seem to be in my cards. I prefer it that way."

"Why? Isn't love supposed to be one of the greatest feelings?"

"Ah, so is sex, but I never experienced pain after sex. Now, love is another story. I've tried to obtain it before. I gave it my best shot, practically stooped down to the level of being pathetic with my emotions…and it got me nothing. Love isn't my cup of tea, Daniel."

The calamity in Chuck's voice almost sparked question in Dan. Maybe he would have caught onto it if his brain capacity wasn't drowning in liquor.  
He felt sick.

The debonair raised his eyebrows slightly, "You're drunk."

"Very." Dan then cupped his face in his hands, while resting his elbows on his knees.

"Come on." Chuck said, grabbing a hold of Dan's forearm and standing, "I'll take you home."

* * *

The night air instantly froze Dan's face. He shuddered as he wrapped his arms around his torso, his jacket didn't provide the slightest bit of warmth.

The limousine stood parked by the side of the pavement and Dan surveyed it skeptically. Was Chuck really going to take him home in _this_? All the way to Brooklyn?

"What are you waiting for?"

Dan nearly jumped off the ground as he heard the deep voice, "Nothing. Just…"

"Impressed?"

"Definitely." Dan mumbled as he exhaled.

He slid easily into place against the leather seats.

Silence filled the vehicle as it made it's way towards Dan's side of town, and he couldn't help but feel a little impressive. Chuck Bass was not only taking him home, but being a civil human being towards the lower class male.

"What's going to happen between you and Serena now?" Chuck asked, shattering the silence that Dan had wrapped around himself comfortably.

"Nothing. Why?"

"You're really going to put up with this?"

"Put up with what?"

Chuck exhaled irritably and locked eyes with the emeralds, "For being such a smart guy, you really aren't too bright about relationships, Daniel." Dan replied with a dumbfounded look, which only caused the rich man to sigh louder. "She doesn't care about you. Not in the way you care about her."

"I find that hard to believe." Dan shot back, looking out the blackened window.

"How so? She invites you to a party, leaving you to fend for yourself. If you haven't noticed, not many people are welcoming in the upper side."

"Oh, no, I _haven't_ noticed."

"Sarcasm doesn't fit you. But, honestly, didn't you want to spend the night enjoying your time with Serena? Who would leave someone they cared for to sit alone…drink themselves stupid?"

Dan tried his hardest to ignore the hurtful, yet true, words spilling from Chuck's mouth. He had a point and Dan knew it. "And I'm assuming, you would treat someone better?"

"Probably not…but you? Maybe. You're too nice to ruin."

"Unbelievable." Dan snorted, "You are the last person to _ever_ treat someone, no matter how nice they are, correctly."

Chuck furrowed his eyebrows, honest confusion masking his eyes, "Give me more credit, Humphrey, I'm not Satan."

Dan laughed softly. He watched his apartment building coming into view and he felt a pang of regret in his stomach. He didn't feel finished with Chuck, not yet. The limo came to a smooth stop outside of the lobby. Dan scanned the windows to see if anyone was awake and was glad to see the apartment was completely dark. He smiled small and turned towards the other man, "Than-"

The sudden feel of aggressive lips crashed down onto Dan's. His eyes were wide open, but he still could not believe what he was seeing happen to him. Chuck's hands held firm to his shoulder's, holding his body in place, but a nagging in Dan's head told him he wouldn't have pulled away to begin with. The millionaire's grip loosened as he felt Dan's body relax into the kiss. Chuck wasn't sure of why he was doing this, with Dan Humphrey of all people, but he liked it. It felt good. He didn't have to wear a mask around him, he could say whatever he wanted and no matter how many people he told, no one would believe him. He was just a Brooklyn boy after all.

Dan's eyes fluttered shut as he leaned forward, pressing his mouth shyly to the others'. _Dear God, what is going on?_ He mumbled inwardly, as he felt Chuck's hands slide from his shoulders and over his chest to wrap around his torso. He pressed a hand to Chuck's cheek, pulling him unbearably close and moaning almost inaudibly against those perfect lips that he couldn't help but enjoy.

"Want to come up?" Dan managed to ask shakily between kisses. Chuck tensed faintly beneath his fingertips, and Dan silently groaned to himself. _Way to blow it, Hum-_

"I would love to."_  
_

_Fuck._

The door creaked as Dan forced it open, suddenly aware of how small his apartment was. Yet, Chuck didn't seem phased. Dan silently led the way up the stairs and towards his dark, smoke filled room. God, he should really become organized. Empty coffee mugs littered his working desk, where scribbled on, ripped up and balled up papers laid aimlessly.

"No wander you're so tense." Chuck stated, taking in his new surroundings, "You always seem tortured."

"Is that a joke?"

Chuck shook his head slowly, stepping forward and closing the empty space between the two. His lips lingered to Dan's, brushing lightly against the soft skin. Dan couldn't breathe, his heart was about to bust out of his chest and he had no idea why Chuck Bass could put such a spell on him.

"Lie down." The shorter male demanded, pressing his palms gently to Dan's chest, who seemed to be having a heart attack.

He did as he was told and fell onto his back, pulling the other man with him. His palms were sweaty and his knees kept shaking. Easy to say, he felt completely ridiculous.

"Calm down." The man, now above him, cooed gently, brushing a stray hair out of his face, "It'll be fine."  
Dan had a hard time believing that.

He felt the dominating man's mouth massage a line from his ear down to his collarbone, as his long fingers toyed with the buttons on Dan's shirt. He slowly popped each plastic button through the fabric slots that had lined Dan's now exposed torso. Chuck stared down at the beauty below him. He could see perfectly well that he had underestimated the other man, whose stomach and chest was toned and muscled. He hid it well. Chuck absent mindedly chewed on his lower lip, his eyes still scanning his newest lover. Dan watched amused as Chuck continued checking him over. He snaked his hands under the stunned man's shirt and ran them up his back, feeling the body beneath his fingertips shudder. Chuck quickly pulled away and as he stripped himself of his clothing, Dan took it into his consideration to remove his own as well.

The only light in the room came from the window and Dan silently thanked God for not exposing him too much. He watched with careful eyes as Chuck slid himself back between the legs of the man on his back. The sudden feel of his burning skin caused Dan to hiss gently. His senses were overwhelmed and every touch threw his heart into overdrive. His eyes fell shut as Chuck's fingers lightly traced his skin, pausing only to place a kiss at random on his body, causing Dan to stifle a laugh at the places that tickled him.

Dan was finally calming down when he felt Chuck's tongue begin descending towards his now fully erect member. His heart picked up, beating faster than any time before and he couldn't help but tremble when he felt lips cascade down his shaft. His back arched as his length disappeared into Chuck's warm mouth. The sudden pleasure rocketed through Dan's body, pushing him towards oblivion.

Chuck kept a firm hold on Dan's thin hips, controlling the man from thrusting towards his mouth. He listened intently as the moans filling the room became louder and fevered. He swiftly brought his fingers up to Dan's open mouth, pressing in two digits and pulling his mouth free long enough to demand the other to suck them.

Dan obliged, lathering the appendages until they shone.

Chuck removed his fingers with a _pop_ and brought them down to rest against Dan's entrance. He peered up through his lashes as he felt the body beneath him tense. Dan had his jaw clenched and his eyes shut tightly, making Chuck abandon his work and bring his mouth to the others'.

"Relax, okay? It won't hurt if you relax."

Dan took a deep breath as he felt Chuck's fingers slowly enter him. The slight pain was bearable, but Dan could not shake the awkward feeling of being filled. His hips twitched involuntarily as the fingers deepened, forcing the man to bite into his lower lip. Chuck pressed his mouth against the pale skin of Dan's neck, receiving a small moan in return. He then rested his forehead to his collarbone, searching desperately for the one spot inside of his lover that would make him not only enjoy this, but beg for more.

Dan slowly began rocking his hips onto Chuck's fingers, feeling for more friction. He had finally established a rhythm, when a shot of pleasure coursed through his body. His hips snapped and a moan erupted from his throat. He could feel Chuck smiling against his skin as Dan began panting the millionaire's name. His member throbbed for contact and his body screamed for release.

"Come here." He rasped out, grabbing Chucks busy hand and removing it from his body. He wrapped his legs seductively around the firm hips above him and pulled the man towards his opening.

"Are you sure?" Chuck breathed out, using all the stamina in his being to keep from thrusting into the wanting man.

Dan paused, staring into the honey eyes above him, "Do you not want to?" He winced at the weakness and desperation that seemed to lace his words.

"I don't want to hurt you."

Dan could hardly believe what he was hearing, Was Chuck Bass really being considerate towards someone other than himself? And if it was such a surprise…why was Dan doing this in the first place? _Fuck hormones_, he silently mused.

Chuck noted the confused gleam in the others' eyes and sighed lightly, "I'll go slow." He promised, positioning himself further against the artist. "Do you have anything I can use?"

Dan looked dumbfounded at the other, "You mean…?"

"Lube, lotion, a condom - just something to make it easier on you."

Dan flushed and closed his eyes in defeat, he now felt like a complete idiot. "There's lotion behind you." He mumbled.

Chuck smiled as he raised himself up to his knees and leaned back grabbing the white bottle. He lathered his length and Dan's entrance generously and quickly re-positioned himself above the green eyed boy.

"Just tell me to stop if it hurts too much." He insisted, pressing forward and slowly breaching the opening. Chuck held back a moan as his erection was covered in Dan's warmth. He felt the sudden impatient urge to snap his hips forward and had to grip the sheets on the small bed the two men were on, to stop himself from doing what his body begged for.

Dan's jaw instantly snapped closed and locked, his eyes screwed so tightly shut that he saw colorful blotches dance behind his lids. His stiffened hands gripped Chuck's hips roughly, and he couldn't control the whimpers spilling from his throat.

Chuck studied Dan's face, and almost frantically pulled his hips back, withdrawing himself from the poet, who seemed more than pleased. He felt his eyes soften as the broken man shifted uncomfortably beneath him.

"I'm sorry." Dan whispered.

"Shh." Chuck purred, as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Dan's neck and gently kissed along his skin. Chuck felt Dan's hands reach into his perfectly sculptured hair and intertwined his fingers within it.

The minutes passed by slowly, feeling like hours to the now exhausted artist. He wanted to sleep and he certainly didn't mind Chuck staying, yet the thought of Chuck sleeping in his dingy apartment made Dan's stomach churn.

"I'm going to go." Chuck stated, muffled by Dan's neck against his mouth. Dan nodded gently, releasing the man from his arms.

The two dressed in silence, and headed towards the stairs in the same fashion. Dan cringed with every creak of the floorboards and tried his best to ignore the embarrassment screaming in his head.

Chuck ran a hand through his hair and rested it on his neck. His eyes were red-rimmed and Dan couldn't help but search them for some kind of giveaway to what the elegant man was thinking.

"Come Monday…" Chuck started, silently begging Dan to understand.

Dan could feel his face slightly fall as he connected the dots in his mind, "Don't worry. Nothing will change between us."

Chuck nodded, averting his vision from the other and stepping towards the opened door, "You know, maybe we could-"

"Don't worry about it, it's alright." Dan left his eyes to stare at the floor, afraid of what emotions they might give away, "I'll see you around." He piped in.

"Right."

Chuck stepped into the cold air and turned partially towards the waiting limousine, "Come here?"

Dan moved towards the charming man and felt those lips he had come to enjoy, press against his in a slow fashion.

"See you around." Chuck repeated, and he quickly turned, making his way to the black vehicle.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"What the fuck is your problem?" Dan screamed, looming over the man lying on the ground. The impact of the blow to Chuck's face cause his skin to break. Blood revved down his face as a blackened bruise rose to his cheek.

Dan stepped away as the debonair stood, instantly straightening his suit jacket. "I think the real question is, why the fuck did you tell Serena what happened between us?"

Dan's jaw fell open, his eyes widening. He hadn't told Serena anything.

Hatred engulfed the air surrounding the men and Dan felt suffocated. His mouth ached viciously and he needed to get home, he didn't have time for this shit.

"Answer me, Humphrey!" Chuck boomed, "Why did you fucking open your-"

"Fuck you, Chuck. I didn't tell a single person. Besides! What makes you think I'd tell Serena?"

Oops, wrong answer.

Dan flew onto his back, groaning by the impact of the cement. Chuck had the mans shirt fisted in his hands, holding his face only inches away, "Keep your fucking mouth shut, Daniel."

"Chuck, what the hell are you _doing?" _Nate's voice suddenly filled the air. The thick browed boy ran towards his closest friend, yanking him off of the man crushed to the floor.

"This isn't fucking over." Chuck threatened, brushing himself free of Nate and walking towards the way of the Empire, ignoring the parked limo.

Nate stared surprised down at Dan, whose mouth was still bleeding horribly.

"What happened?" The brunette asked, assisting the artist off of the floor.

"He's lost it." Was all Dan could say.

* * *

_**A.N.** I hope you guys liked it, I have great plans for this chapterfic and hopefully it will come out nicely. Updates should come along quickly, and the same goes for Better In Time. Reviews are appreciated. :3_

_Thanks so much  
xo,_


	2. Wake Up

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, but I wish I did.**  
**

**Word Count: **1,795**  
**

**Pairings: **Chuck/Dan as always**  
**

**Chapter Rating: **PG13-possibly R? Not sure, but there is language and the _slightest_ bit of violence.**  
**

**A.N:** My update's have been delayed, i know! I am terribly sorry, my muse decided to up and leave me overnight and the boys would not cooperate with me, at all! But, finally, I managed to write a little something, hope you enjoy! And I do finally have a beta, but this is un-beta'd. It makes no sense, I'm well aware, but I wrote this so late in the night and I felt like I just _had_ to post something, but my next piece will _definitely _be edited. thanks so much **ChemRomance98** ~ so, please disregard any errors.

* * *

Dan stared at the blank page he had placed in front of himself 15 minutes prior. The pen he had grasped in his hand was warm from being held. He slammed the pen down hard enough onto his desk to cause the plastic to crack. His head was filled to the brim with ideas. Poems and passages that wouldn't let themselves free even if Dan's life depended on it. He hadn't been able to write a single good piece of work for almost two weeks. He knew he had the material, everything that had been happening played the perfect part in the disturbed life he created for himself, but nothing would corporate together.

"Fuck." He whispered malevolently, pushing himself away from his writing desk. He fell face first onto his mattress, allowing the blankets to swallow him whole. His body ached, his shoulders were tense and Chuck Bass would not leave his mind.

His lip still throbbed with pain every time he spoke or smiled, he had had to get three stitches in order to keep it from bleeding. He now felt more like the scum he was so commonly called. He still wasn't sure why Chuck had gone off on him. Dan didn't want to fight with the boy. Even after everything that happened, Dan still wanted to see him. He wanted to talk to him about what happened, about what he _thought _happened.

The poet's mind began to relax and sleep slowly crept over him when he heard a delicate knock. He lifted his head slightly to peer through his open bedroom door towards the front of his apartment. He knew no one was home, therefore he would have to haul himself out of bed and down the hall. God, why couldn't he have just five peaceful minutes to himself?

"Coming!' He called out, walking dangerously slow towards the front door. "Yes?" He asked before opening it. He felt his eyes widen and his lip slowly part as the heavy wooden frame revealed his visitor. _Why is he here?_ He silently asked himself, _He had no business here_.

Chuck cleared his throat quietly, his hand tugging absent mindedly at the collar of his jacket.

The two men locked eyes and Dan felt a shudder course his body as those honey irises he had learned to hate, as well as love, stared back; hazed with grief. "You look terrible."

Dan scoffed, running a hand down the back of his neck, "Thanks."

Chuck smiled coyly and stretched out his hand to lie softly on the side of the poets defined face, "That bad?" He rhetorically asked, eyeing the cut that rode along Dan's bottom lip.

Dan automatically licked his lips, hoping the damage didn't look as bad as it felt, he didn't want Chuck to know he got the best of the him. "Why are you here?" The malice in his voice startled even himself.

Chuck's glance quickly averted from Dan's mouth and landed roughly onto the shining emeralds of the other. "To apologize…" He whispered, letting his hand fall back to his side.

Dan fought the urge to groan from the lost contact. "It's okay."

"No, even _I _know it's not okay. I know I let thing's get out of hand."

Dan stepped out of the door way and grabbed lightly onto Chucks jacket sleeve, pulling the slightly shorter male into the small apartment. "What brought you to your senses?"

Chuck laughed lightly, removing his Dior coat and draping over a nearby chair, "I talked to Serena."

Dan couldn't hide the triumphant smile that played on his features, "What did she say?"

Chuck noted the smug look and stared intently at the floor, his eyebrows furrowed, "She didn't even know that I took you home that night."

Dan began to chew nonchalantly on his lower lip and was stopped cold in his tracks as a shot of pain flew through his nerves.

Chuck placed his hand back on the side of Dan's face, running his thumb carefully over the man's lip, "I'm really sorry about that."

"Yeah, well…I can't say I acted much better." Chuck scoffed, allowing a smile to overtake his face._ This is why I can't get him off my mind_, Dan thought with a smile, _He's too perfect_.

"About that night." Chuck began, instantly catching Dan's attention and bringing him out of his thoughts. "I didn't mean for any of that to happened," Dan's heart sank, "And I'm sorry if I…" Dan wanted to go to his room and block all traces of Chuck from his life, why this hurt him so bad, he didn't know, "hurt you in any way."

Dan opened his mouth, in hopes of telling the other man that it was okay, he hadn't expected anything to come from it, anyway, but all that came out was a croaked "Uhhhhgihgig." His brain hated him today.

Chuck stared skeptically at the artist, cocking an eyebrow up. "You okay?"

Dan felt his face flush as he looked away, sinking his bottom teeth into his upper lip. "Yeah, I mean…don't worry about that. I'm with Serena, so having any kind of-"

Chuck eyes instantly became infuriated, "You're still with Serena?" He boomed out, stepping closer to the other, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Dan jumped slightly at the others outburst, "Well…yeah, what did you expect? I was going to leave her because of a confused experience, or _whatever_ you want to call it?"

Chuck brought his balled fist to his chin, "No, I don't. But, I expect you to take some fucking pride and leave her for treating you like shit."

"Treating me like shit?" Dan yelled back, _Oh, here we go again_. "Are you serious? If anyone is treating someone like shit it would be you, Chuck!"

The millionaire exhaled heavily, rolling his eyes and bringing his hand to his temples. "This isn't about me, Daniel. This is about-"

"This doesn't _concern_ you is what you should say!" Dan took the initiative to push himself forward, bringing his face inches from the others.

Chuck scoffed loudly, "Grow up, Daniel! _Grow up!_ She doesn't fucking love you, she doesn't think of you any differently than she thinks of Nathaniel or myself!"

"And you do?" Dan had had enough, he brought his arms out and pushed the other man roughly backwards, causing Chuck to stumble slightly. _Fuck._ Dan mentally yelled to himself, _Why did I-_ He was silenced quickly when pain erupted from his jaw where Chuck's fist had gladly resided.

"I didn't come here for this shit, Dan, you need to get your head out of your ass and look at the big picture. If she fucking cared about you, do you think she would treat you as if you don't exist?"

Dan cupped his face, his eyes ablaze, "You think she treats me like that all the time?"

"Does she?"

Dan ignored the nagging truth in his head and once again pushed the debonair away from his body, "You need to learn to worry about yourself, Chuck." He whispered angrily, straightening his stance and reaching for the doorknob, hoping the other would get the picture. As soon as he felt his fingers wrap around the metal, a forceful amount of weight pinned him to the door, knocking the air out of him.

Chuck gripped the collar of Dan's shirt in both his hands, "You need to learn that you will never be apart of her." He growled, "She can't give you what it is you want." He then forcefully released the fabric, pushing the poet further into the wall.

Dan felt angry tears lace his eyes and he couldn't help but feel like a complete idiot. Chuck was right, Dan knew that, but he didn't want to give the man the satisfaction of having such an effect on his mind.

Chuck's features softened for a split second, before returning to their anger ridden structure. He carefully gripped the knob and opened the door only wide enough to slip through and Dan was left alone, once again.

* * *

Chuck stepped out of Dan's apartment building and crossed his arms around his chest, suddenly aware of the cold. He examined his outfit and realized he had forgotten his jacket, _I can't go back up there_, he thought to himself, stepping back and staring up at Dan's window, _I'll look like a fucking idiot._ He stood in a seemingly dazed confusion for what felt like hours, before the cold nip on the tips of his ears and his nose began to hurt. _Fuck it_, He thought vaguely, walking towards the limo that cautiously awaited his arrival. He'll just send Serena after it.

"Where have you been?" Nate's voice instantly filled the apartment as Chuck walked in, trying his best to ignore the cold eating away at him.

"Had to talk to Humphrey." He mumbled a reply, heading straight for his room to grab a decent jacket that would match the rest of his outfit. A fabulous man has to stay fabulous, right?

He made his way back out to the living room, where Nate sat reading a magazine, dressed in his nicest clothes.

"Where are you heading?"

The slick haired man brought his gaze to meet the others', "_We're_ going out tonight. I don't want to see you in this slump anymore, you look like fucking hell."

Chuck made a noise in his throat and walked towards the kitchen, the bottle of Everclear already in sight. He didn't want to go out, he didn't want to be around anyone. Especially if-

"It's at Serena's place." Nate stated, sneaking up behind the shorter man and placing the magazine on the counter, "That's cool, right?"

Chuck stiffly nodded, grabbing the bottle and pouring the contents into a coffee mug, filling half of it.

"Dan will be there."

_Just keeps getting better, and better. _Chuck silently mewled to himself, filling the rest of the mug with the coffee that stood on the burner. He drank half of the contents in one gulp and faced his closest friend who had one eyebrow cocked, "Who else?"

"Well…Blair, of course, possibly Jenny and-"

"Ah, sounds fun." Chuck feigned, finishing his drink. "Better get ready." He smiled small, placing the mug into the sink and walking with heavy footsteps towards his room. Leaving Nate in a slightly stunned silence.

Pulling out his most expensive Chanel suit, Chuck laughed softly, If he couldn't get Dan to understand, then he'd get even, the good ol' Chuck Bass way.

* * *

**A.N:** _Way too short, I agree, but I couldn't keep going in this chapter. I have chapter three already half way written, so don't worry, there won't be a long delay like before! Reviews are appreciated, thank you_ so _much to those of you who enjoy reading my fic's and who have reviewed!_

xo,


End file.
